


Fugue amoureuse

by Lili76



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili76/pseuds/Lili76
Summary: Harry Potter est fatigué. La mort de Sirius l'a affecté et il se rend compte qu'il n'est qu'un outil, qu'il n'a aucune liberté dans sa vie. Jusqu'à ce que l'imprévu ne bouscule ses habitudes, lui offrant une autre voie qu'il va s'empresser d'emprunter...
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Fugue amoureuse

La guerre grondait. Ce n'était plus seulement cet espèce de conflit larvé dont personne n'osait parler, cet affrontement entre le bien et le mal discret. Désormais, les attaques avaient lieu en plein jour et certains n'hésitaient plus à afficher leur allégeance ouvertement.

Les tensions montaient, alors que l'été arrivait et que les températures s'envolaient. Comme si la chaleur débridait les passions, et annihilait toute prudence.

Il y avait des sorciers qui n'étaient pas vraiment impactés par cette nouvelle situation. Ils étaient si loin des principaux protagonistes que la guerre les obligeait juste à se montrer prudents lorsqu'ils se rendaient sur le chemin de Traverse. Rien de plus.  
Pour d'autres pourtant, c'était une toute autre histoire. Parler à quelqu'un proche d'un ennemi pouvait rapidement être vu comme une trahison, et la suspicion faisait des ravages dans les deux camps.

La principale victime de la guerre était toujours la même personne. Harry Potter s'était vu privé de ses parents lorsqu'il était bébé, puis de son enfance en étant envoyé chez les Dursley. Son arrivée dans le monde magique aurait dû être source de joie, mais il avait du faire face au monstre qui le poursuivait pour le tuer encore et encore...  
Et une fois de plus, la guerre lui ôtait son libre-arbitre et lui ôtait ce qu'il aimait le plus.

Tout était parti d'une innocente phrase de Ginny Weasley, qui s'imaginait déjà devant l'autel avec lui. Sauf que si Harry s'était brièvement cru amoureux de la rouquine adorable, il avait vite compris que ce n'était qu'une attirance passagère, un de ces émois d'adolescents qui disparaissent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés.  
Lorsqu'il s'était confié à Ron, celui-ci avait protesté, puis avait boudé. Avant de lui dire qu'il finirait par changer d'avis et que sa sœur était faite pour lui, prête à lui offrir la famille de ses rêves.

Il avait dit ça avec la même assurance que lorsqu'ils parlaient de leur futur à l'école d'Auror, et Harry avait senti son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il avait fait le deuil de beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, à commencer par une vie ordinaire et discrète et il refusait que son futur soit décidé par quelqu'un d'autre sans qu'il n'ait son mot à dire.  
Ron était peut être son meilleur ami, mais il n'allait pas contrôler sa vie. Certainement pas. Même avec les meilleures intentions du monde.

C'était à ce moment que Harry avait commencé à s'éloigner un peu de ses amis. Il ne leur en voulait pas réellement, parce qu'ils agissaient juste comme tous les autres autour de lui. Tout le monde avait pris l'habitude de vouloir le modeler sans lui demander son avis.  
Il avait commencé par des promenades solitaires la nuit sous sa cape, puis parfois pendant les moments où il n'avait pas cours. Dissimulé, seul, il avait l'impression de mieux respirer. De pouvoir réfléchir librement.

Parfois, il s'esquivait pour s'isoler, soit dans la salle sur demande lorsqu'il faisait trop froid ou trop mauvais, ou lorsque le temps était clément, il s'installait au bord du lac noir, à l'orée de la forêt interdite, dissimulé dans un petit bosquet, invisible depuis les chemins habituellement empruntés par les étudiants.

Un jour, il s'était installé avec un soupir de soulagement dans son petit coin de paradis, comme il le surnommait affectueusement, quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas seul.  
Une jeune fille était déjà présente et le dévisageait, les yeux ronds.

Harry aurait pu juste s'excuser et partir, mais cette fille était une ennemie théorique. Une Serpentard.  
Pansy Parkinson.

Ils étaient restés un long moment silencieux à s'observer d'un air méfiant. Puis Parkinson avait soupiré.  
\- Je suppose que Monsieur le Sauveur va m'ordonner de dégager ?

Harry s'était légèrement crispé. C'était effectivement ce qu'il aurait dû dire. C'était ce qu'il avait pensé dire au premier abord. Mais après réflexion, il était intrigué par la présence de la Serpentard, et il était prêt à la supporter si elle n'ouvrait pas les hostilités.  
Aussi il haussa les épaules.  
\- Si tu ne comptes pas bavarder à tout va, tu ne me gênes pas.  
Il avait noté la surprise passer dans les prunelles claires et il s'en était mentalement félicité.

Cette première fois, ils étaient restés chacun de leur côté, silencieux, observant le lac. Ils avaient prudemment respecté la trêve implicite, même si Harry avait brûlé d'envie de lui poser des questions.

Finalement, alors que le ciel s'assombrissait et que le soleil descendait sur l'horizon, Pansy s'était levée, avait épousseté sa jupe d'uniforme avec soin et l'avait fixé un instant avant de le saluer sèchement.  
\- Bonsoir Potter.  
Puis elle était partie, sans se retourner.

Ce soir-là, au dîner, Harry n'avait pas pu empêcher ses yeux de se porter sur la table Serpentard, en direction de la fille avec qui il avait passé l'après midi. Parkinson lui tournait le dos, et elle semblait égale à elle même, discutant avec animation, comme si elle n'avait pas passé l'après-midi à se morfondre.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés une ou deux fois supplémentaires, et à chaque fois, ils restaient silencieux. Harry n'osait pas entamer la conversation craignant de faire fuir la jeune fille, mais il n'était pas d'un naturel patient.  
Puisque rien d'autre ne retenait son attention - l'Ordre du Phénix le tenait à l'écart de la guerre avec application - il se focalisa entièrement sur la jeune fille qui l'intriguait.

Au lieu d'errer sans but lorsqu'il se promenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, désormais, il suivait Pansy Parkinson.  
Et ce qu'il découvrait lui plaisait assurément.

Elle avait un autre visage lorsqu'elle était loin de ses camarades de maison. Moins dur, plus humain. Ses traits s'adoucissaient, et il se surprenait à la trouver jolie, avec ses yeux clairs - entre le bleu et le vert - et ses cheveux aussi noirs que les siens.

Harry était un Gryffondor dans l'âme, même si le choixpeau avait voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard. Et la caractéristique première des rouge et or était de se précipiter dans l'action avant de réfléchir.  
Une nuit, Harry avait localisé Pansy dans la tour d'Astronomie, et il s'y était rendu, intrigué. Habituellement, elle respectait le couvre-feu, et c'était la première fois qu'il la surprenait ailleurs que dans son dortoir.

Lorsqu'il arriva face à elle, il découvrit la jeune fille effondrée dans un coin, en pleurs. Le jeune homme n'eut pas à réfléchir. Il sortit de sous la cape d'invisibilité et se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
Pansy se raidit, avant de se laisser consoler.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, sans parler. Ces longs silence étaient un peu la base de leur relation, depuis le tout début. Même s'il était un Gryffondor et qu'il brûlait de lui poser des questions, Harry resta silencieux, de peur de la faire fuir. Il se contentait de la serrer dans ses bras, en lui frottant doucement le dos, espérant la réconforter.

Le nez enfoui dans son cou, ce fut Pansy qui brisa leur routine.  
\- Merci.  
Pour toute réponse, Harry la serra un peu plus contre lui, comme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Mais Pansy semblait avoir abdiqué et elle ne chercha pas un seul instant à sortir de l'étreinte.  
Hésitante, elle commença à parler, alors que Harry, attentif, buvait chacun de ses mots.  
\- Mes parents veulent de moi que je prenne la marque. Que je rejoigne... les Mangemorts. Je devrais épouser l'un d'entre eux, sans avoir mon mot à dire.

Harry grogna.  
\- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?  
Pansy le repoussa, les yeux flamboyant de colère.  
\- Je ne te demande rien !

Toute la rancœur de Harry contre ceux qui voulaient diriger sa vie accumulée céda soudain, et il la fixa, les yeux brillant de rage.  
\- Peut être que c'est ce que je veux faire ? T'aider ?  
Lorsqu'elle eut comprit le sens des mots pleins de colère que le Sauveur lui avait craché, Pansy rougit, et secoua la tête perdue. Sans se rendre compte de son choc, Harry continuait, comme si une digue avait cédé en lui, le poussant à avouer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.  
\- On me dit toujours quoi faire, qui fréquenter. Personne ne m'a obligé venir près de toi, encore et encore. Ça n'a jamais été une obligation, un devoir. C'était... plaisant. J'en ai assez qu'on me dise comment je dois vivre comme si j'étais une marionnette ! Je veux décider par moi-même, je veux pouvoir choisir sans que tout le monde ne soit là à me faire la morale ou à disséquer chacun de mes gestes !

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, haletant, Pansy leva la main pour la poser sur la joue du jeune homme. Les pupilles dilatées, Harry était figé, n'osant pas bouger, pour ne pas la faire fuir.  
Elle lui répondit, d'une voix douce.  
\- Jusqu'à présent, toutes les personnes qui m'ont proposé de l'aide ont voulu quelque chose de moi. J'ai pris l'habitude de repousser tout ceux qui voulaient... s'approcher, parce que je ne veux pas me retrouver piégée. Je ne veux pas échapper à... mon destin pour tomber dans un autre piège.

Sans la quitter des yeux, essayant de lui montrer à quel point il était sincère, Harry prit la parole, chuchotant presque.  
\- Je veux juste t'aider. Rien de plus.  
\- Pourquoi ?

Les pommettes de Harry se colorèrent de rouge et il bredouilla une vague excuse, à peine compréhensible. Puis il soupira et haussa les épaules.  
\- Je peux te mettre à l'abri, mais tu vas tout perdre, Pansy.  
\- Tu viendras me voir ?  
Harry hocha la tête, encore plus rouge, mais incapable de quitter du regard la Serpentard. Pansy lui sourit, et eut l'air satisfait.  
\- Alors je ne perdrais pas tout.  
Avant que le sens des mots de la jeune fille ne soit compris par Harry, cette dernière avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, en un baiser doux, juste un effleurement tendre.

Lorsqu'elle avait voulu s'éloigner, Harry l'avait retenue et l'avait embrassé à son tour, avec plus de passion, la serrant contre lui comme s'il ne voulait plus la laisser s'en aller.  
Et c'était exactement ça, dans le fond. Harry ne voulait pas la perdre, et il prenait conscience à quel point il s'était attaché à cette drôle de fille. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé, mais leurs silence avait raconté leurs histoires pour eux.

Harry était resté près d'elle, toute la nuit. Ils n'avaient pas parlé, restant juste enlacés, échangeant de temps à autre un baiser.  
Lorsque l'aube avait commencé à colorer le ciel, Harry inquiet, lui avait fait jurer d'être prudente. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous le soir même, dans leur petite crique, au bord du lac. Harry la conduirait en sécurité, resterait une journée de plus pour donner l'illusion qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec sa disparition, puis quitterait Poudlard à son tour, en laissant un mot pour dire qu'il en avait assez de se cacher.  
Typiquement Gryffondor.  
Sauf, qu'il ne se jetterait pas dans la guerre comme tout le monde le croirait. Il rejoindrait Pansy, et s'emploierait à la protéger. Pour une fois, il allait exploiter cette part de Serpentard qui sommeillait en lui...

Le jeune homme rejoignit son dortoir sans encombres, et personne ne se douta qu'il avait passé la nuit à l'extérieur. Il passa la journée sur les charbons ardents, inhabituellement nerveux. Du coin de l'œil, il s'assurait que Pansy allait bien, tout en affichant un visage boudeur pour expliquer son soudain silence. Ses amis iraient croire qu'il s'était vexé pour une parole, et ils le laisseraient se calmer tranquillement... Ils étaient les premiers à lui reprocher son caractère entier, sa facilité à s'emporter.

La journée sembla interminable. Et puis enfin, ce fut le dîner. Harry, l'estomac noué, déplaça la nourriture dans son assiette sans manger, priant pour que tout se passe bien. Pour que son plan insensé fonctionne.  
Finalement, agacé, il se leva et il grogna qu'il allait prendre l'air, ignorant les questions pressantes de Hermione. Un jour, il s'excuserait. Mais pour l'instant, les enjeux étaient bien trop importants pour culpabiliser.

Drapé dans sa cape, la carte du Maraudeur serrée dans sa main, il se dirigeait d'un bon pas dans le parc de Poudlard, respirant l'air frais à pleins poumons. Il allait commettre une folie, mais il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant depuis bien longtemps.

Pansy l'attendait sagement. Seule. Dans la petite crique où ils s'étaient découverts.  
Lorsqu'il apparut, elle sourit, soulagée, et il l'enlaça, heureux qu'elle n'ait pas changé d'avis.

Brièvement, il expliqua son plan.  
Elle allait se cacher dans la cabane hurlante, pendant qu'il donnerait le change une journée de plus. Puis, le lendemain, il la rejoindrait, et ils quitteraient Poudlard pour se rendre Square Grimmaud dans un premier temps. Ensuite, ils trouveraient un endroit sécurisé où ils pourraient vivre en paix.

Il s'embrassèrent à nouveau et soudain, Pansy afficha un air horrifié. Harry se retourna brusquement, baguette en main, le cœur battant, se plaçant inconsciemment devant sa compagne.

Il s'attendait à avoir été suivi par Ron ou Hermione. Voire même Ginny. Il était prêt à les supplier de garder son secret, mais à la place, il tomba sur la personne la plus improbable qui soit.  
Drago Malefoy.

Son geste de protection envers la jeune fille n'était pas passé inaperçu et le blond eut un rictus amusé.  
\- Et bien, et bien... Voici donc le secret de ce cher Potty. Pansy, ma chère, tu es une vilaine cachottière.  
Harry montra les dents agressivement, prêt à répliquer, mais Drago soupira et leva la main pour le faire taire. Son regard gris navigua de son amie à son rival puis il leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- J'adorerais croire que tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade mais... bref. Je sais que Pansy ne veut pas être Mangemort, et je craignais qu'elle n'en vienne à des extrémités désespérées. Même si je n'imaginais pas qu'elle irait jusqu'à roucouler avec toi, Potty...

Pansy siffla de colère, mais Harry se détendit, avec un léger sourire. Il connaissait Malefoy par coeur et il était sûr que celui-ci ne leur voulait pas de mal. Le Serpentard continua.  
\- Potter. Quoi que tu aies prévu, tu devrais accélérer. Je vais te donner quinze minutes après j'irais dire à McGo que tu traînes dans les couloirs. Pansy... mon chou... j'espère que tu es sûre de toi.

Harry hésita une fraction de seconde.  
\- Et toi Malefoy ?  
\- Penses-tu que j'ai le choix Potter ? Ma mère est entre ses griffes, je ne peux pas juste disparaître.

Pansy se jeta dans les bras de Drago en pleurant et déposa un baiser humide sur sa joue. Harry le fixa, puis il hocha la tête.  
\- Reste en vie Malefoy. Je ferais tout mon possible pour te sortir de là.  
Le blond ricana et haussa les épaules.  
\- Je sais ce que je fais Potter. Prends soin de mon amie.

La brunette grogna et marmonna en essuyant ses larmes. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendri, en l'entendant jurer qu'elle était parfaitement apte à prendre soin d'elle-même. Puis, Harry l'entraîna à sa suite, courant presque, tandis que Drago leur rappelait de se presser.

Si Pansy fronça le nez en entrant dans la cabane hurlante, elle ne fit pas la moindre réflexion. Elle eut juste un sourire amusé en notant que Harry avait aménagé un coin pour qu'elle soit confortablement installée. Puisque le temps pressait, il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et repartit en courant, vérifiant sur la carte du Maraudeur que personne ne se trouvait dans le hall du château.

Malefoy avait tenu parole. Il lui avait laissé le temps nécessaire, avant d'aller le dénoncer. Et sa directrice de maison le surprit la main sur la porte du château, comme s'il allait sortir, les cheveux ébouriffés comme jamais.  
\- Monsieur Potter ? Je peux savoir où vous allez ?

Harry s'empourpra et souffla, avant d'avouer d'une voix presque inaudible.  
\- C'est que j'arrive pas à dormir Madame. Je pensais qu'un peu d'air...  
Une lueur de pitié passa dans le regard de sa responsable de maison, mais l'écossaise secoua la tête, bras croisés sur la poitrine.  
\- Retournez dans votre dortoir Monsieur Potter. Si vous peinez autant à dormir, passez à l'infirmerie. Pour cette fois je ne vous donne pas de retenue, mais que je ne vous surprenne plus hors de votre dortoir après le couvre-feu.

Harry baissa la tête et partit en direction de la tour Gryffondor. Il culpabilisait légèrement d'avoir menti, mais Malefoy lui avait offert un alibi irréfutable : Minerva MacGonagall pourrait témoigner en personne qu'il n'était pour rien dans la disparition de Pansy Parkinson.

Il ne dormit pas de la nuit, inquiet. Malgré toutes ses peurs, sa décision était prise. Ses amis allaient lui manquer, mais ils seraient plus en sécurité loin de lui.  
Le lendemain matin, il affichait des cernes impressionnants, et il nota le regard plein de tristesse que posa sur lui MacGonagall. Il lui fit un léger sourire pour la rassurer - et la remercier de ne pas l'avoir puni la nuit précédente.

La disparition de Pansy ne fut remarquée que pendant le premier cours. Potions, forcément.  
Ce fut la première fois qu'un cours dirigé par Rogue fut aussi agité, et Harry croisa le regard de Malefoy. Discrètement, il hocha la tête doucement en signe de remerciement, et le blond lui adressa un sourire, bien loin de ses rictus moqueurs. L'instant d'après, ils avaient repris leurs rôles, et s'ignoraient mutuellement.

Au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, la fébrilité de Harry augmentait. Il comptait les heures, et bientôt, il serait loin de Poudlard. L'école était peut être son seul foyer, mais c'était aussi une cage dorée, qui le retenait prisonnier d'une vie qu'il n'avait jamais demandé.

Le soir venu, Harry se coucha devant ses camarades, et ferma ses rideaux ostensiblement. Assis dans le noir, les nerfs à fleur de peau, il attendit que tout le monde ne soit endormi.  
Aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre, il prépara ses affaires, ce qu'il voulait emmener par dessus tout. Il referma les rideaux de son lit, et jeta un sort de fermeture puissant dessus. Il voulait que ses camarades le croient endormi, et qu'ils ne cherchent pas immédiatement à le tirer de sa tanière.

Il jeta un dernier regard autour de lui, et soupira avant de quitter le dortoir des Gryffondor. Si tout se passait bien, il ne reviendrait pas ici de sitôt...  
Rejoindre la cabane hurlante sous la cape d'invisibilité fut d'une facilité déconcertante. Lorsqu'il arriva, Pansy se jeta sur lui et il s'embrassèrent, jusqu'à se trouver à bout de souffle. Les yeux brillants, Harry lui sourit.  
\- Prête ?  
La jeune fille hocha simplement la tête et ils quittèrent la maison soit-disant hantée, se retrouvant à Pré-au-Lard rapidement. Harry agita sa baguette et l'instant d'après, le magicobus pilait devant eux. Harry indiqua Londres comme destination, et pour plus de sécurité précisa "le Chaudron Baveur". Il ne voulait certainement pas pointer l'attention sur Square Grimmaud.

Silencieuse, Pansy le suivit, s'en remettant à lui.  
Rapidement, l'infernal véhicule s'arrêtait dans un crissement de pneus, et ils descendirent, un peu verts, heureux que le voyage soit terminé.  
Harry entraîna sa compagne à sa suite, et ils marchèrent d'un bon pas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin à destination.  
\- Cette maison est... lugubre...  
Pansy ricana.  
\- Tu n'as pas vu le manoir de mes parents.  
Ils échangèrent un regard complice et ils entrèrent. L'endroit était désert bien évidemment. Harry savait que la prochaine réunion n'aurait pas lieu immédiatement. Depuis que son parrain n'était plus, plus personne ne vivait dans cette maison.

Ils passèrent la nuit dans la chambre de Sirius, enlacés sur son lit, dormant paisiblement.  
Au matin, si Harry rougit de se retrouver aussi près de celle qui faisait battre son cœur, il ne fit pas la moindre remarque. Il prépara leur départ, avec soin.  
\- Harry ? Où allons nous ?  
\- Dans le Surrey.  
\- Le Surrey ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que c'est là-bas que j'ai grandi et toute personne qui me connaît n'irait jamais penser que j'y retourne un jour de mon plein gré.

Pansy lui jeta un regard plein de curiosité mais elle ne posa pas la moindre question. Elle se contenta de le suivre, lui accordant toute sa confiance.  
Ils trouvèrent une maison abandonnée, pas loin de Privet Drive. Harry connaissait l'endroit pour y être déjà passé, lorsqu'il allait faire les courses pour sa tante, et ils aménagèrent rapidement la maison pour y rester en toute discrétion.  
Le brun lui jeta un regard d'excuse.  
\- On va rester quelques jours ici, et puis nous trouverons mieux. C'est juste en attendant.

La disparition de Harry Potter fit l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre dans le monde magique. Les Aurors furent lancés sur sa trace, ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix probablement. Mais le jeune homme semblait avoir disparu purement et simplement. Volatilisé.  
Toute héritière sang-pure qu'elle fut, Pansy n'attira pas autant l'attention. C'était une Serpentard et Dumbledore ne posa aucune question. Quand à ses parents... ils ne tenaient pas à attirer l'attention sur leur famille.

Les deux fuyards attendirent une semaine dans la maison abandonnée, jusqu'à ce que la Gazette apportée fidèlement par Hedwige dès l'aube cesse de parler de Harry.  
Le jeune homme se rendit alors dans le monde moldu et acheta des vêtements, ainsi que des accessoires pour se déguiser légèrement, à la façon moldue. Rien de trop voyant, juste de quoi avoir l'air différents et un peu plus âgés.

Ce fut un jeune couple adorable qui acheta une maison sorcière perdue au milieu de la forêt. Une maison incartable, protégée, dans laquelle ils pourraient utiliser la magie sans craindre que le Ministère ne vienne voir ce qui s'y passait.  
Si quelqu'un avait interrogé l'agent immobilier, il aurait parlé d'une jeune femme timide, habillée à la moldue d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt, maquillée légèrement. Il n'avait pas vraiment pu la détailler puisque ses cheveux noirs lui retombaient sur le visage, cachant la couleur de ses yeux.  
Son compagnon, lui aussi habillé comme un moldu, avait les cheveux châtain en bataille et les yeux verts.

Bien évidemment, il ne pouvait pas imaginer que Harry Potter en personne, avait utilisé un décolorant pour cheveux pour changer de couleur, et avait mis des lentilles de contact. Ses cheveux avaient été soigneusement arrangés pour dissimuler sa célèbre cicatrice, fixés avec presque un pot entier de gel coiffant.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils disparurent totalement de la circulation. Sous son déguisement, Harry s'était rendu au bureau de poste sorcier et avait envoyé un message à Drago Malefoy. Juste un "Merci" suivit d'un dessin d'éclair griffonné pour signer. Ça pourrait passer pour une rature mais le Serpentard saurait qu'ils allaient bien.

Les mois suivants, ils vécurent parfaitement heureux.

La guerre n'était pas loin bien sûr. Alors, Harry et Pansy s'entraînaient, apprenaient à se battre ensemble.  
Un jour viendrait où ils devraient faire face à ce qu'ils avaient fui. Ils en étaient conscients, et ils en avaient longuement discuté. Pansy au départ, avait suggéré qu'ils laissent le monde magique se débrouiller. Que Harry avait suffisamment sacrifié. Mais elle savait comment était le Gryffondor dont elle était finalement tombée amoureuse, et elle l'acceptait.

De temps à autres, un hibou de l'école leur apportait un message de Drago. Il avait pris la marque, et il leur révélait les plans de Voldemort. Tout ce qu'il apprenait sur l'ennemi, Harry le savait aussi.  
Et puis un jour, le message fut laconique. "Il marche sur Poudlard".

Harry enlaça Pansy, et l'embrassa avec urgence. Il savait qu'elle ne voudrait pas rester en arrière, et qu'elle viendrait avec lui. Mais il avait terriblement peur de la perdre.  
Pourtant, il n'essaya pas de la dissuader, conscient qu'il devait la laisser choisir de se battre ou non. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils transplanèrent. Ils avaient appris ensemble, tout comme le reste même s'ils n'avaient pas de permis officiel.

Leur arrivée à Poudlard fit sensation. La seule personne à ne pas réagir fut un Serpentard blond, qui ricanait de voir le choc s'inscrire sur les visages alors que le couple improbable avançait dans l'allée, main dans la main. Il avança à grands pas vers eux et enlaça Pansy avant de serrer la main de Harry, en le regardant dans les yeux.  
\- Quand ?  
La question de Harry avait été brusque, pleine d'inquiétude. Il se sentait déjà étouffer alors que tout le monde le fixait, prêts à lui sauter dessus pour le presser de questions.  
Drago haussa les épaules, essayant de paraître confiant, même si la tension était perceptible dans chacun de ses gestes.  
\- Quelques minutes. Une heure maximum. Il a appelé tout le monde il y a peu.  
\- Reste avec nous Malefoy.

Cependant, avant que Harry ne puisse continuer, il avait été attiré dans un étreinte par ses amis de toujours. Hermione sanglotait, tandis que Ron semblait à la fois furieux et soulagé.  
\- A quoi tu joues mon pote ? Bon sang, t'étais où ?  
Mal à l'aise, Harry se dégagea pour se rapprocher de Pansy. Puis il haussa les épaules.  
\- Vous devriez vous mettre à l'abri. Voldemort arrive.

Hermione hoqueta, plaquant une main sur sa bouche, tandis que Harry se détournait, tristement. Il avait changé, et pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être déstabilisé.  
La main de Pansy l'aida à reprendre pied, et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réfléchir ou de regretter, les Mangemorts arrivaient.

La bataille commençait.

Harry embrassa Pansy presque désespéremment, une dernière fois avant de se jeter tête la première dans la bataille. Puis, il attira Drago à l'écart, et le fixa d'un air décidé.  
\- Protège la.  
Sans un regard en arrière, il partit à grands pas en direction de son destin, ignorant le fracas des duels autour de lui. Son attention était fixée sur Voldemort uniquement, et il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : s'il mourrait, Pansy serait en danger.

Il se battit de toutes ses forces, mais Voldemort était puissant. Harry se retrouva rapidement en difficultés, blessé et ensanglanté. Autour de lui, des corps tombaient, appartenant à l'un ou l'autre des camps, indifféremment.  
Voldemort riait, sûr de sa victoire. Dans son esprit, il avait déjà gagné, il allait enfin tuer le gamin qui était une épine dans son pied depuis sa naissance.

Harry, épuisé, se redressa avec difficultés. Il repensait aux mots de Dumbledore, qui lui assurait que l'amour de sa mère le protégerait. Puis, il croisa les yeux de Pansy. Elle se battait comme un beau diable, lançant des sorts sur les Mangemorts, hurlant comme une banshee, déchaînée.  
Derrière elle, Malefoy veillait, éliminant ceux qui s'approchaient trop d'elle, assurant ses arrières comme Harry le lui avait demandé.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent brièvement. Ce fut à cet instant que Harry comprit.  
Ce n'était pas l'amour de sa mère qui importait en cet instant. Lily s'était sacrifiée et l'avait sauvé des années plus tôt. Mais en ce jour, c'était l'amour qu'il avait pour Pansy, et qu'elle lui retournait qui ferait la différence.  
Il ne se battait pas pour le monde magique - ingrat et inconstant - il se battait pour elle. Pour qu'elle soit libre. Tout comme sa mère s'était battue pour lui...  
Il se battait pour eux, pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble sans avoir à se cacher. Pour qu'ils retrouvent la vie qu'ils avaient eue pendant ces mois d'isolement. Ça avait été un aperçu de l'avenir qu'ils espéraient.

Harry sourit soudain, déterminé, et ses yeux verts prirent un éclat plus dur. Il reporta son attention sur Voldemort, déstabilisant légèrement le Mage Noir par son expression.  
Sans la moindre hésitation, il leva le bras qui tenait sa baguette. Il ne tremblait plus, malgré la fatigue. Il n'avait plus peur, non plus. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire et il savait pourquoi il devait le faire.  
Calmement, il prit une profonde inspiration, et il lança le sort de mort.

Le rayon vert fusa, et sa luminosité éblouit tout le monde. Il frappa Voldemort de plein fouet, et celui-ci s'effondra, son visage inhumain reflétant une surprise infinie.  
Épuisé, Harry se laissa tomber à genoux. Voldemort était mort. Il venait de mettre fin à la vie d'un homme, et il avait également mis fin à cette guerre qui durait depuis trop longtemps.

Il y avait des cris autour de lui, mais il les ignora. Enfin, il sentit quelqu'un l'enlacer et il reconnut son toucher et son odeur, devenus familiers.  
Soulagé, il l'attira contre lui, et l'embrassa avec tendresse, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il pleurait que lorsque Pansy lui murmura que tout était terminé. Qu'il était libre. Enfin.

Pansy l'aida à se relever et Drago attrapa son bras en marmonnant. Visiblement, son amitié pour Pansy allait jusqu'à prendre soin de son Gryffondor de petit ami, et Harry ricana, amusé. Depuis qu'il les avait aidé à fuir, Harry avait eu l'occasion de changer d'avis sur le Serpentard et il avait décidé qu'il n'était pas aussi infréquentable qu'il avait pu le croire autrefois.

Lorsqu'un Auror s'approcha pour arrêter Drago Malefoy, Harry s'interposa malgré sa fatigue. L'exploit qu'il venait d'accomplir lui donna la crédibilité qu'il fallait. D'une voix rendue rauque par la fatigue, il déclara haut et fort que Drago Malefoy était un espion - son espion -, qui lui avait transmis des informations pour qu'il puisse mettre fin à la guerre.

Lorsqu'il tituba, ce fut ce dernier qui le rattrapa, et son air choqué fit glousser Harry. Juste avant qu'il ne tombe dans une bienheureuse inconscience.

En ouvrant les yeux, Harry grogna. Il entendait les échos d'une dispute dans l'infirmerie et il reconnut la voix stridente de Pansy. Pour avoir ce timbre de voix, elle devait être réellement furieuse.  
Il cligna des yeux péniblement et il se redressa.

Ses lunettes étaient près de lui, et il les posa sur son nez d'une main peu assurée. Avant de soupirer et de gémir doucement alors que sa tête le faisait terriblement souffrir.

Effectivement, Pansy était hors d'elle. Elle faisait face à Hermione, Ron et Ginny. Près d'elle, Drago veillait, un peu en retrait mais ne prenait pas part à la dispute, affichant juste un sourire en coin moqueur, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Rogue était présent, ses yeux sombres fixés sur Harry qui observait la scène les yeux écarquillés, tandis que Dumbledore essayait de ramener l'ordre et que Pomfresh maudissait les adolescents bruyants qui envahissaient son domaine, perdant visiblement patience.

Harry se massa les tempes et comprit qu'il était temps de faire face. Il avait évité cette situation en fuyant, et maintenant, il était l'heure des explications.  
Il se redressa et se leva, titubant alors qu'un vertige l'assaillait. Aussitôt, Rogue se porta à ses côtés, silencieux, toujours aussi sombre mais visiblement en d'excellentes dispositions à son égard s'il se fiait au bras secourable qui l'empêcha de s'effondrer au sol.

Les cris se turent lorsqu'il arriva près d'eux et Ginny voulut lui sauter au cou. Son mouvement de recul la rendit furieuse et elle s'apprêtait à hurler de nouveau. Dumbledore leva la main, l'obligeant à se taire.  
\- Miss Weasley. Et si vous laissiez Monsieur Potter nous expliquer ?

Harry soupira et il se colla contre Pansy pour puiser du réconfort dans sa présence. Il était évident que leurs gestes n'étaient pas simulés et qu'ils résultaient d'une longue habitude. Hermione plissa les yeux, comprenant avec qui Harry était tous ces mois.  
Avant que le jeune homme ne puisse parler, Pomfresh lui mit brutalement une fiole de potion entre les mains.  
\- Buvez-ça, vous tenez à peine debout.  
Harry lui adressa un sourire de gratitude et obéit, grimaçant au goût infect mais se sentant tout de suite bien plus solide sur ses jambes. Finalement, il regarda Ron, puis Hermione et leur sourit tristement.  
\- Pansy allait être marquée et elle ne le voulait pas. Alors, nous sommes partis pour nous cacher.  
Ron eut l'air choqué, et il grogna.  
\- Parkinson ? Pourquoi avec elle ?  
Harry eut un sourire, et il enlaça ses doigts à ceux de celle pour qui son cœur battait.  
\- On passait pas mal de temps ensemble. Et... Je ne pouvais pas la laisser.  
\- Tu aurais pu prévenir !  
Le brun soupira mais il évita le regard de ses amis.  
\- Vous auriez voulu venir. Je ne pouvais pas... C'était plus sûr de cette façon. Vous étiez en sécurité à Poudlard.

Ron grogna.  
\- Ce n'était pas à toi de décider.  
Puis il quitta la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui. Harry soupira. Il s'y était attendu, et il savait mériter la colère de Ron. Sa réaction lui serrait quand même le cœur bien que son choix avait été fait des mois plus tôt.  
Dumbledore attira son attention en lui posant un main sur l'épaule.  
\- C'était incroyablement risqué ce que tu as fait Harry. Tu aurais dû...

Harry fronça les sourcils.  
\- Sirius est mort, parce que vous ne m'avez pas cru. Si j'avais demandé de l'aide pour Pansy, vous l'auriez laissé être marquée, et vous auriez tenté de vous servir d'elle comme espion. Sans faire attention aux conséquences.  
\- Mon garçon...  
Harry le coupa brutalement, furieux.  
\- Peut-être devriez vous garder vos arguments pour le professeur Rogue ? Je sais tous les risques que vous lui avez fait prendre Monsieur.

Dumbledore eut un mouvement de recul, mais il insista.  
\- Et quel est le rôle de Monsieur Malefoy dans cette histoire ?  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
\- J'ai proposé à Malefoy de fuir avec nous, mais il ne pouvait pas. Sa mère était en danger, et il devait rester. Il a pris la marque, mais il nous a régulièrement envoyé des indications sur ce qui se passait. Nous avons pu nous préparer grâce à lui et il nous a prévenu que c'était le moment. C'est pour ça que nous sommes arrivés juste avant les Mangemorts.

Rogue intervint pour la première fois.  
\- Et bien il me semble que c'est réglé ?

Dumbledore soupira et hocha la tête, lançant un dernier regard déçu à Harry. Lui qui pensait pouvoir le conseiller jusqu'à la fin, il venait de découvrir que le garçon s'était émancipé et s'était débrouillé seul. Avec brio.  
Il poussa Ginny Weasley hors de la pièce, conscient que la volcanique rouquine était sur le point de démarrer un scandale.  
Hermione le suivit, non sans avoir posé une main sur l'épaule de Harry au passage, avec un long regard qui promettait une discussion difficile plus tard.

Rogue soupira et lâcha un "Bien joué Potter" avant de sortir à son tour, laissant Harry et Pansy en compagnie de Drago. Ce dernier laissa échapper un petit ricanement.  
\- Et bien... c'était particulièrement distrayant tout ça. Mais ça n'empêche que tous les deux... vous avez intérêt à me raconter où vous avez été tout ce temps.

Pansy gloussa et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant d'aider Harry à regagner son lit. Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard suppliant.  
\- Reste avec moi.  
\- Parce que tu pensais te débarrasser de moi ?  
Harry eut un large sourire et attira sa compagne contre lui, avant de l'enlacer et de nicher sa tête dans son cou. Il s'endormit rapidement, encore épuisé, tandis que Pansy le veillait, passant sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille avec tendresse, un léger sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

Drago Malefoy les observa quelques instants en silence, puis il sourit brièvement avant de quitter l'infirmerie silencieusement. Maintenant que Potter avait fait l'impossible, l'avenir s'ouvrait devant lui...


End file.
